


don't spoil the surprise, we're just getting started

by burbear



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agender Character, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Makeup, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burbear/pseuds/burbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Felix make sure Bucky has a happy birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't spoil the surprise, we're just getting started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryvrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/gifts).



> of course my first post on this site is fucking filth. no, it's fine.
> 
> to my dear [Mynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynx/pseuds/Mynx), who spoils me constantly with smut so it's finally time i give back, right?
> 
> felix is an original character of mine and can be found [here](http://the-man-of-stone.tumblr.com) if you want to learn more about him. my fic blog where i post snippets and reblog what i read can be found [here](http://shutupimwritingfic.tumblr.com) and my main/art blog can be found [here](http://shutupimcreating.tumblr.com). come say hi!

Steve tapped Felix’s hand, signaling for a break. He changed slowly, from the head down, so he could hold on to Steve as his legs became free again. Felix indulged himself in a brief kiss before moving to put his robe back on. “You know, you really should find some more models. It must get boring drawing me all the time, no?”

“Of course not,” Steve chided, yanking Felix to him by the loose knot of his robe. A soft noise escaped Felix’s mouth, his pupils widening a bit even as he grinned. “If anything, you’ve ruined me for other models. You’re so still, even like this.”

Felix preened, kissed the corner of Steve’s mouth. “Such pretty words, _dolce mio_.”

Steve ducked his head, a little bashful. “And I mean every word,” he said. The blond bit his lip, eyes shifting back and forth. “You know, Buck’s birthday is just around the corner.”

“So it is,” Felix replied, sliding his arms up and around Steve’s neck. “Do you have something in mind for a proper gift?” Steve’s face flooded with color, which made Felix rather curious. “Now that face tells me it’s something quite good, Steve. Come on, tell me.”

Steve squirmed a little, exhaling a frustrated sigh. “This shouldn’t even be that hard for me to say, it’s not like I haven’t done it before.”

“Hey, no,” Felix murmured, turning Steve’s face to his. “Take as much time as you need, tell me in any way you like if it helps.” He kissed him, soft and chaste and reassuring, smiling when he felt the tension ease out of Steve’s shoulders.

Steve’s eyes looked dreamy and far away before they lit up with an idea. “One second, I’ve figured it out.” There were a few spare sketchbooks of different sizes on the coffee table. He sat down on the couch and grabbed a smaller sketchbook and a pencil, his strokes quick and light over the page. When he finished, he motioned for Felix to come see.

Felix draped himself in Steve’s lap, studying the drawing. “He will love this, Steve,” Felix breathed.

“Yeah? I mean, I know he would, he always says he loves it when you do it. I just… It was different, before. _I_  was different, before.”

“Well, we can try it out, just the two of us. I’ll pick out a few things, find what makes you comfortable?”

“I could come by the embassy the day after tomorrow,” Steve mused.

“Perfect. That’s plenty of time,” Felix agreed. He nuzzled Steve’s cheek. “I am going to have so much fun with you, _bambola_.”

A door opened and closed, both turning at the noise. They didn’t actually see Bucky until he was done checking each room, his frown disappearing as soon as he saw them. “Well, now, what’s going on here?”

“Birthday surprises,” Felix answered, snapping the sketchbook shut. “So no peeking.”

“Aw, darlin’, don’t be like that.”

Steve snickered at Bucky’s pout. “You only gotta wait a few days, Buck. Have some patience.”

“Oh that’s real rich comin’ from you, punk,” Bucky drawled as he sat down, making a grab for the book. Felix yanked it out of the way in time, waving his pointer finger in Bucky’s face.

“No peeking, I’m serious. You do not want to spoil this for yourself, trust me.”

Bucky snapped at Felix playfully, teeth just grazing the tip of his finger. “Fine, then.” He eyed them up and down, noting the black smudges of charcoal on Steve’s fingers and Felix’s robe. “Mind if I spoil myself a different way, since Stevie here got to have you all to himself this afternoon?”

Felix shrugged, the silky fabric sliding off one shoulder. “What do you think, Steve?” he mused, smile lazy and content as Steve began nipping and licking at the exposed skin.

Steve hummed against his neck, slipping a hand inside the robe to stroke along Felix’s chest. “I dunno, I kinda like havin’ you to myself,” he said, locking eyes with Bucky, who was looking very interested in their game. “I suppose he could watch, if he wanted.”

A sharp _ah!_  of surprise escaped Felix’s mouth when Steve tweaked his nipple. “Yes, I find that agreeable. Call it an early present,” he breathed, turning his head to kiss the blond, purposely flashing teeth and tongue.

Bucky spread his legs, getting himself comfortable. Dragged a hand over his groin as Felix turned over to straddle Steve, rolling his hips languidly against the other. “You won’t find me objectin’, not at all. Slower, sweetheart, I wanna hear him beg for it.”

* * *

Two days passed, Felix got Steve’s measurements and went shopping while Steve tried not to be a big ball of nerves. He wouldn’t chicken out, not after saying he’d at least do this, but still. Anxiety and excitement waged a war in his body, buzzing underneath his skin. He made it through to see Felix, no problem. Didn’t stop his palms from sweating.

His partner wore loose clothing, a tank top and shorts, and Steve cursed himself for dressing like he usually did. Why didn’t he think to wear things that were easier to remove?

Felix saw how wound up he was as soon as he walked in. He didn’t even stop to think; he already knew what needed to be done. “Strip and go lie face down on the couch,” he ordered, gaze softening at the look of relief on Steve’s face.

Steve did as he was told, shivering and tensing even as he arranged himself as comfortably as possible. He closed his eyes, focused on the sounds of Felix’s footsteps as they grew distant and loud again, the sharp _snick_  of a bottle opening. Lavender wafted through the air, light and sweet. Steve started to settle before Felix began touching him, groaning happily as the knots in his back were worked out. Felix didn’t tease, kept his touch firm and purposeful as he moved down Steve’s body. He was much more relaxed by the time Felix asked him to turn over, but Felix insisted on finishing what he started. Felix rubbed gently around Steve’s hairline, down his temples and along his jaw, increasing pressure as he came to the muscles in his neck.

The lavender was getting to Steve’s head, gently cocooning him while he floated in warm sensation. He blearily noticed how careful Felix was around his ribs and stomach so as not to tickle him, and he smiled, gratitude filling his expression. His fingers dug a little deeper when they got to his upper thighs, smoothing and kneading all the way to his calves and feet.

“Better?” Felix asked.

“Much better, thank you.”

“Good,” Felix said, coming up to kiss Steve. He considered the man in front of him for a moment. “You know, you can stay like this if you like, I certainly won’t mind.”

That got a surprised laugh out of Steve, leaving him feeling even more at ease. “I’m at least putting my boxers back on.”

“More’s the pity. I got some cute lacy underthings for you, too.”

Steve froze in place, only just stepping into his underwear. “I… well. I’m still putting these on, but I won’t rule anything out.”

“Excellent. Come along, then,” he said, grabbing Steve’s hand and guiding him to his bedroom.

On Felix’s bed lay several different skirts of varying length along with many different styles of underwear. “Felix, what on earth…?”

“I know what you drew, but I wanted to give you more options, just in case you didn’t like it,” he explained, squeezing Steve’s hand gently. “Is that okay or did I only overwhelm you?”

Steve dropped Felix’s hand, approaching the bed with a critical eye. “No, you thought right,” he answered, rubbing the fabric of a longer skirt between his fingers. “Let’s start with the longest and go from there.”

“As you wish, _dolce mio_.”

The material of each item was soft to the touch, for which he was grateful. Felix might sacrifice some things in the name of fashion, but Steve wasn’t sure he’d ever be quite ready for that. He ended up rejecting the floor- and T-length skirts, though he did want to keep them for later. They just weren’t right for what he was going for. Felix agreed with him.

“What would you pick, Felix?”

“For you?” Felix tapped his lips as he circled Steve, staring at his hips and ass. He stopped in front of him, smirking a bit. “Easy.” He then plucked up the shortest skirt of the bunch. Would that even cover his ass? “Just try it on. If you don’t like it I’ll pick another.”

Steve hesitated, but he took the scrap of navy blue cloth anyway. If it didn’t look good, Felix would be the only one to know. He pulled it over his legs, marveling that there was any stretch at all in the waistband as he settled it over his hips. Felix tutted and adjusted the thing, frowning still when he finished. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Your boxers, darling. They ruin what we’re trying to accomplish. Here, put these on,” he demanded, thrusting a pair of lacy, bright red shorts at him.

He found it easier to do when Felix had that sharpness in his voice, and changed his underwear. Steve situated himself more comfortably, swiveling his hips back and forth when he was done. “Actually, this doesn’t feel too bad---”

Steve was cut off by Felix’s small gasp of “ _merda_ ” and he turned, stunned by the want in Felix’s eyes.

“Come, come, you need to see,” he said, pulling Steve to the full-length mirror. He moved Steve so he was twisting at the waist, looking over his shoulder at--- oh.

The skirt did barely cover his ass, sloping nicely over the high curve of muscle. But the real treat was the tease of red lace letting half of his cheeks hang out, and yes, this is what Steve had in mind. “Felix, this is…”

“Oh, I know. And I have the perfect little heels for you, too, along with some thigh-high stockings.”

“Shit, you can’t just _say_  that---”

“I already did, you’re welcome for the visual. Now let me finish dressing you up, _bambola_ , we haven’t even gotten to makeup.”

* * *

Bucky got his birthday started right when his partners woke him up for shower sex. Felix had to cut out after that, attending some international breakfast meeting or whatever. Which was fine, he was going to have lunch with him later, meaning breakfast with Steve.

It was very sweet, Steve making him eggs, pancakes, and bacon in just an apron. Bucky appreciated the sight immensely, pulling Steve into his lap to make out with him after Steve had set his plate down. Steve drew back several times--- “The food’ll get cold, Buck, come on”--- but Bucky tugged him by the front of the apron, continuing to kiss him until he was satisfied. Then he pushed Steve under the table, eating breakfast while the blond sucked him off.

Breakfast had never been so enjoyable.

Steve swallowed everything Bucky gave him, kissing him sweetly before going to get dressed so he could do some charity thing for a hospital.

True to his word, Bucky refrained from snooping, even though he really wanted to. Surprises made him itch with anticipation. For lack of anything else to do, he decided to open his tablet and flick through the book selections, choosing a sci-fi novel. Reading relaxed him, took him out of his head for a bit. The plot wasn’t over-complicated, and the world-building was decent enough. By the time his alarm signaled him to get ready to leave, four hours had passed, and Bucky was already into the second book in the series.

Felix met him at their favorite sushi place, having already reserved their preferred table. He kissed Bucky on each cheek, and in turn Bucky kissed his hand, taking note of the fake matte black nails. Not entirely unusual; Felix got them every now and then. But his eyebrows were also neatly shaped and he was clean-shaven.

“Whatever you’ve got planned, doll, I look forward to it,” Bucky said, letting go of Felix’s hand in favor of his chopsticks.

“Oh, believe me, _caro mio_ , you won’t be disappointed,” Felix replied, lips curling with mischief and fuck, why were they out in public again?

Like usual, they gave the chefs a workout, Bucky ordering several rolls and platters of sashimi. Flavor exploded across his tongue, rich and sweet with some spice. Felix voiced his approval with small sighs. Bucky thought that was entirely unfair, so he slid his left hand up Felix’s thigh, blinking innocently when Felix jerked in his seat.

“Behave,” he hissed, twitching again when Bucky squeezed a little. “You---”

While Felix’s mouth was still open, Bucky put a piece of salmon between his lips, snickering when Felix’s eyes widened in surprise before chewing the offering.

“You are incorrigible,” he huffed, fighting a smile.

“You love it,” Bucky replied.

“I love you, so I suppose you’re right.”

“Aw, you sure know how to make a fella feel real special, princess.”

Bingo! There’s the flush he was looking for. Bucky ate the rest of his meal with a shit-eating grin on his face, Felix rolling his eyes and jabbing him in the ribs every so often. They ended up finishing the sashimi and boxed the rest of the rolls, which Felix would take home while Bucky continued his birthday fun at the shooting range. Clint had challenged him and he was eager to put the archer in his place.

Of course, each round only got more and more ridiculous, and Bucky hardly paid attention to the hours passing. He and Clint called it quits after their sniper game of HORSE ended in seven ties. His phone had a message from Steve, letting him know they were waiting for him at their apartment. Bucky sent off a reply about cleaning up first, giving them an ETA of fifteen minutes. When he got a confirmation, Bucky raced off to the showers, washing himself briskly. He dried his hair as best as he could and changed into a tank top and his pants, forgoing underwear this time. Bucky damn near sprinted back, taking several deep breaths before opening the door to their space.

There was a sticky note from Steve on the table reading “Look in the bedroom last,” punctuated with a purple kiss mark. He smiled fondly, setting the note back down as he performed his perimeter checks. His skin prickled with excitement, his cock already starting to harden from imagining the possibilities alone.

Bucky was not disappointed when he opened the bedroom door.

If he put it succinctly, Bucky would say he walked in to Steve and Felix making out. But it was _so_  much more than that, Bucky damn near forgot to breathe.

They were a contrast of scantily clad and covered up, light and dark. Steve had so much flesh on display, from his little white v-neck to that pleated skirt that may as well have been a belt, it was so tiny. Bucky stifled a groan at the flash of red underneath the blue cloth. And the stockings! Sheer white and stopped mid-thigh and held up by garters, his feet in sweet little silver kitten heels. His makeup had been done, too: Steve’s eyes were lined, he had mascara on, and his lips were pin-up red.

And then there was Felix, who was watching him watch them, not even bothering to hide his smile.

Felix’s makeup was darker and more severe, the purple on his mouth matching the purple of the turtleneck he was wearing. He had on a damn pencil skirt and sheer black hose--- who knew how far _they_  went up, _fuck_ , and they would have been enough to emphasize the length of his legs alone but.

_But._

Bucky forgot to mention how Steve was leaning up to kiss Felix because apparently Felix had decided five-inch stiletto heels were warranted for this situation. Jesus, he fucking _towered_  over Steve, devouring the blond’s mouth while his black nails dug into Steve’s jaw. All while looking at Bucky.

Felix pulled away, much to Steve and Bucky’s disappointment. Steve’s eyes looked dazed, his face flushed a lovely red that was surely creeping down his neck, oh what a present.

“I think,” Felix said, turning Steve’s face to Bucky, digging his nail into the dip of Steve’s bottom lip, “he likes your idea.”

Steve blinked, eyes clearing a bit as Felix kissed along his cheek, nipping his ear. “H-how ‘bout it, Buck? Like your present?”

Bucky swallowed hard. “Oh yeah, sugar. I love my present,” he agreed finally walking to them. “Look at the both of you, all done up for me.”

Felix grinned, his pink tongue poking out from purple lips to trace along the shell of Steve’s ear. “You would have been so proud of him, _caro mio_. He was such a good doll for me.”

“Yeah? Were you good, Stevie?” Bucky asked, his metal hand touching the exposed part of Steve’s chest, trailing up Steve’s neck to make him shiver more. “A perfect little plaything for Felix, huh?”

There was hardly any blue left in Steve’s eyes, the pupils were so wide. Bucky had to kiss him, mentally thanking Felix and his foresight for the smudge-proof lipstick. Not that Bucky didn’t mind getting it on him; he just hated to ruin a pretty picture too early.

Bucky shivered as Felix’s nails scraped along his scalp and down to his neck. He pulled away from sucking on Steve’s lower lip, yanking Felix down as he rose up to meet his mouth. The kiss was messy and heated, mostly to make Steve whine with want. Felix moaned shamelessly, his hand coming to rest above Bucky’s on Steve’s neck so he could dig the nails into his skin a little, enough for a bite of pain. That little cry was so delicious. Bucky couldn’t wait to hear more.

“What would you like to do with your present?” Felix asked, breathing heavily when they broke apart.

Bucky looked them up and down, an idea coming together. “Here’s what’s gonna happen,” he decided. “I’m gonna fuck Steve on the bed, and he ain’t gonna remove a stitch of clothing.” A strangled noise left Steve’s throat, but Bucky pressed on. “You, sweetheart, are takin’ off everything but the stockings and those heels, and you’re gonna fuck his mouth.”

Felix’s eyes fluttered. “Yes, wonderful idea.”

“Any objections, Steve?”

Steve shook his head, realizing belatedly he should give a verbal response. “No problems here.”

“Good, now up on the bed.”

They let go of his neck, hovering as he swayed a bit. Steve rounded the bed, wobbling only a little in his heels--- which, Bucky noted, perked his ass up even more and gave him a _fantastic_  view of the bright red panties, and climbed up on all fours.

Felix plucked at Bucky’s shirt. “You should undress.”

“So should you,” Bucky replied, smacking him on the ass and laughing when Felix overbalanced and planted his hands on Bucky’s shoulders to right himself. “Sorry, darlin’.”

Felix grumbled, gripping the hem of his shirt and pulling it off slowly, letting it drop behind him. “Could you get the skirt for me? These nails make those clasps terribly difficult.”

Bucky moved behind him, unhooking the clasps delicately. Felix tugged the skirt down and shook his hips, the fabric falling quiet as a whisper to the floor. Bucky cursed under his breath. Felix’s stockings went to the top of his thighs, held up by a black garter belt. “No underwear, hm?” he growled, his right hand reaching around to stroke Felix’s cock.

“Didn’t--- ah! See a need for them. Why do you think I didn’t want you grabbing at me during lunch?”

Bucky groaned, resting his head against Felix’s back. “You wore this _all day_?”

Felix chuckled. “Can’t help I enjoy the finer things. Now go on, you’re neglecting poor Steve over there.”

He smacked Felix’s ass again, softer than before so Felix wouldn’t fall. Bucky undressed quickly and grabbed the lube, kneeling up behind Steve. The blond had his back arched so sweetly Bucky had to take a handful of Steve’s ass with both hands, his flesh fingers tingling against the red lace.

“Fuck, look at you, Stevie. You look so pretty, baby doll, you always do.” He tucked his fingers underneath the fabric, dragging them gently across the skin and Steve gave him a beautiful full-body shiver. “What a lucky fella I am, getting such thoughtful gifts.” He pressed his right thumb against Steve’s hole, felt it pulse warmly beneath it.

“C’mon, Buck,” Steve pleaded. “Gimme somethin’, _please_.”

“Felix, I can still hear him talking,” Bucky said, slapping Steve’s thigh with his left hand. “Fix that, would you?”

“Of course.”

Bucky poured lube over his right hand, coating his fingers. When the sounds coming out of Steve were stifled, enthusiastic moans, Bucky pulled Steve’s panties to the side, leering at the look of lace over metal. “Should take a damn picture, show you how nice you look, Stevie,” he murmured, sinking one finger into him easily. “Shit, baby doll, did you open yourself up earlier or are you just that damn eager for it?”

Felix raked one hand through Steve’s hair, the other holding his jaw in place as he fucked into his mouth. “He’s that eager,” Felix said, voice a little strained. “I considered fingering him before you got here, having him all loose and ready for you, but I thought you might like to do that.”

Bucky gripped the base of his dick--- the image of Steve all dressed up, legs splayed while Felix knelt in front of him, stretching him open for Bucky was nearly too much. “Next time,” he groaned, sliding another finger into Steve. “Next time you’re doing that.”

Felix hummed in agreement, his breaths coming quick through his nose. Steve must have him in his throat. Bucky crooked his fingers on the instroke, bumping Steve’s prostate every other pass to make him vibrate around Felix. The younger man gasped, digging his nails into Steve’s face, much to the blond’s delight.

“You ready for me, Stevie? Think you can take me just like this or should I give ya another finger?” Bucky teased, pushing the tip of his ring finger against Steve’s rim. Steve rocked his hips backward, an impatient noise rumbling in his throat. “Alright, alright, I got ya, doll.” He rubbed more lube over his dick, pressed himself real slow into Steve so he could feel all of it, flipped the skirt up over Steve’s hips so he could see. “Fuck, perfect, just perfect, Steve.”

At last, when Bucky was flush against Steve, he waited a moment. He drew back, almost all the way out before snapping forward, relishing the surprised sounds from the other two. Bucky decided he quite liked that, kept up the fast, hard rhythm that had Steve bouncing between him and Felix with each thrust.

When he slowed it down, grinding real deep into Steve, the blond couldn’t shut up, and spit was leaking out between his lips, bright and shiny over that gorgeous red.

“Would you like me to cum down his throat, Buck?” Felix asked, tone mild. “Or should it be all over his face?”

Bucky’s hips faltered in their rhythm, causing Steve to whine all muffled around the dick in his mouth. “His face,” he said hoarsely. “Make him wear it, like everything else you’ve put him in today.”

Felix withdrew from Steve’s mouth, the audible pop from Steve’s lips making them both grin. “Alright, _dolce mio_ , you heard him.”

Steve nodded eagerly, moaning long and loud and broken now that he could do it clearly. “Please, please, come on. Want it so bad, _please_.”

Bucky’s grip tightened around Steve’s waist, fucking him faster and loving Steve’s little staccato moans and grunts. “I bet you do, baby doll. Come on, show Felix how good you are, show him just how sweet you can be.”

Felix’s hand worked himself faster, biting his lip hard when Steve started mouthing and licking at the head of his dick. He bit out a curse and roughly turned Steve’s head to the side, making sure his cum would catch along Steve’s cheekbone. “So beautiful, so good, look at him, _caro mio_ ,” Felix panted.

Steve looked over his shoulder at Bucky, pearly white glistening on his cheek and Bucky yanked him up, Steve crying out at the change in angle. Bucky licked at his face, nuzzled at his cheek before kissing him, shoving his tongue in his mouth and thrusting harder. Tears were leaking down Steve’s face now, little rivers threaded with black from the mascara.

Felix took a knee on the bed, stroking Steve in time with Bucky. He completely gave up speaking in English, lowly whispering dirty Italian against Steve’s ear, knowing full well Bucky could hear it too, could _understand_  what he was saying and both men lost it, Steve’s cry rasping over Bucky’s.

Bucky slowly rested back on his heels, carefully extricating himself from Steve. Felix walked to the adjoining bathroom, and he heard the sound of rushing water, smiling fondly as the younger man walked back in with damp cloths. “How can you still walk in those things, darlin’?”

Felix’s lips turned up at the corners. “Years of practice. Although I must admit I’m getting a bit tired,” he replied, passing a cloth to Bucky while he stepped out of his heels. He kneeled in front of Steve, gently swiping along the blond’s over-sensitive skin. As gentle as he was, Steve still whimpered, squirming against Bucky. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve and kissed him, quieting any more protests and sagging into Bucky’s hold with a sigh. Felix removed the heels, stockings, garter and the underwear, looking up at Bucky when he reached the skirt.

As much as he loved Steve in it, they should probably take it off. Bucky nodded, taking care of Steve’s shirt. Steve’s eyes were dreamy, his face glowing as Bucky lay him down in the middle of the bed while Felix took off the rest of his clothes before climbing in on Steve’s other side. They cuddled around him, chuckling when Steve finally spoke.

“Love ya, Buck. Happy Birthday.”  



End file.
